swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Malak, Sith Magnus
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Sith, The Sith Empire Darth Malak was not always a model Dark Lord. He was once a compassionate Jedi Knight. In fact, Republic citizens' sufferings so moved the young Jedi Alek Squinquargesimus during The Mandalorian Wars that he rebels- along with his good friend Revan- against the Jedi Council's decree of inaction. The young Jedi helps recruit thousands of Jedi to spearhead the war against The Mandalorians, and they drive back the invaders. Yet sweeping victories correspond all too frequently with proportionately devastating moral compromises. Day by day, Alek perceives himself sliding toward The Dark Side, but sees no alternative. The horrors of war are not a mystery, and he knew he would face this dilemma. Just as he intends, Alek saves the galaxy. Victorious against The Mandalorians, he realizes that all his efforts may be for naught if a strong hand does not steer the galaxy. In actuality, besides himself, he knows he can trust only the soldiers he had fought alongside, because they are capable defenders. Sharing these thoughts with Revan, Alek finds his comrade-in-arms agrees. Now Alek understands The Dark Side. It is named from ignorance: the ignorance of never having killed, of never having ordered friends to their deaths, of always thinking today is your day to die- all for cowards unwilling to fight for their own safety- and ignorance of what it means to wield so much power. Revan, of course, understands completely. After The Mandalorian Wars, Alek and Revan subsume themselves in the Sith occultism on Korriban and Malachor V and use The Star Forge superweapon to churn out war material almost limitlessly. Alek then becomes Darth Malak of the remade Sith Empire, apprentice to Darth Revan. The Republic conquest initially goes well, but in time, Malak sees Lord Revan as soft, resulting in a tension that accumulates in a Lightsaber duel; Malak loses his lower jaw to Revan's blade, necessitating a metallic jaw guard. Returning the favor, Malak assumes the crown of ruling Dark Lord, inheriting the Empire. With Admiral Saul Karath, Malak's fleet spreads terror, and he cultivates Darth Bandon and Bastila Shan as his pupils. However, Malak faces Revan again, this time as a reconditioned Jedi. In the rematch, Malak's twisted dream of protecting the galaxy dies with him. Darth Malak, Sith Magnus Statistics (CL 20) Medium Human Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 5/Sith Apprentice 4/Sith Lord 4 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 8; Dark Side Score: 15 Initiative: '+17, 'Force Warning; Senses: Perception: +17 Languages: Basic, Mando'a, Sith Defenses Reflex Defense: 35 (Flat-Footed: 33), Fortitude Defense: 38, Will Defense: 35; Block, Deflect Hit Points: 185, Damage Threshold: 38 Immune: '''Fear effects Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Lightsaber +27 (2d8+17) Melee: Lightsaber +24 (2d8+17) and Lightsaber +24 (2d8+17) with Double Attack Melee: Sith War Sword +26 (1d8+15) Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +22 (3d6+10) 'Base Attack Bonus: +20, Grab: '''+25 '''Attack Options: Double Attack (Lightsabers), Whirlwind Attack, Wicked Strike Special Actions: Dark Healing, Force Suppression, Melee Defense, Republic Military Training, Temptation Force Power Suite (Use the Force +20): Battle Strike, Dark Rage, Force Grip, Force Lightning, Force Scream, Force Stun, Force Whirlwind, ''Rebuke'', ''Surge'' Force Secrets: 'Devastating Power, Distant Power, Shaped Power 'Force Techniques: Dominate Mind, Force Power Mastery (Force Whirlwind), Improved Force Stun, Improved Move Light Object Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 20, Dexterity 14, Constitution 16, Intelligence 15, Wisdom 15, Charisma 20 'Talents: Armored Defense, Block, Dark Healing, Dark Side Adept, Dark Side Master, Deflect, Force Suppression, Force Warning, Multiattack Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers), Wicked Strike Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Melee Defense, Republic Military Training, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Focus (Simple Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Endurance +18, Initiative +17, Knowledge (Tactics) +17, Perception +17, Use the Force +20 (May reroll when using Force Power with the [Dark Side] descriptor (May spend Force Point to keep better result)) Possessions: Darth Malak's Battle Armor (+6 Reflex, +2 Fortitude), Lightsaber (Self-Built), Sith War Sword (As War Sword with Sith Alchemical Weapon Template) Category:Humans